Broken
by sacredfoxpheonix
Summary: Hmmm wat is my story about? Well its bout Tala and all them in the Abbey growing up and stuff so yea that's it!
1. The Twins

Yea well this isnt my first fanfic but it is the first im putting up ... wait no thats not true...let me rephrase that, it the first one im putting up that i actually like...so yea please read and enjoy!

No i dont own beyblade, btw

* * *

Chapter One: The Twins

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Caitlyn looked at Tala and smiled, "There's nothing wrong so stop worrying." Caitlyn continued on knowing that Tala would follow. "Momma will be upset if she catches us," he called after her. She stopped and turned towards her twin saying, "Well then stop talking and be quiet. I think they're close." They both continued down the hallway until they came upon a closet. Caitlyn smiled and said, "They're in here." Before she could open the door, she heard someone ask, "What are you two doing?" Tala responded by saying, "We just wanted our presents early." Their mom smiled and said, "You have to wait till morning."

Just then, the phone rang. Caitlyn took that moment when her mom was distracted to open the closet. Their presents fell out of the closet. Caitlyn and Tala looked at their presents. There was one for each and they were tiny little boxes. "Momma? What are these?" they both asked in unison. Their mother said, "Open them and find out." Caitlyn and Tala looked at each other and swapped their presents making it so that Tala had Caitlyn's and vice versa. They were both necklaces except one had a fox pendant on it and the other one had a wolf pendant. "Necklaces? Why those?" Their mother turned to them and said, "Because they have a special meaning though you won't understand until you get older."

One Year Later…

"Tala, wake up," Caitlyn whispered into her brother's ear. He rolled over and stared at her. "Why?" A concerned looked suddenly appeared on her face as she said, "I've got a bad feeling. Like something is about to happen but I'm not sure what." He gave her quizzical look and said, "Like what kind of bad?" She sighed and said, "Remember last year when Momma caught us out of bed?" He nodded. "Well then the phone rang and she got really upset like something was bothering her. Then she told we could open our presents. Then yesterday she seemed distracted like something was wrong. I think that whoever she was talking to said something to upset her."

Before Tala could respond, there was a bang on the door. Tala went to open it but Caitlyn grabbed his arm. She stared at him and said, "Don't open it." He glanced at her then at the door and said, "Why not?" She just shook her head, "Don't, Tala. Please don't open that door." He stopped and turned around. "Caitlyn, what's bothering you? I've never seen you so upset," he said. She just shook her head and turned around to face whatever was behind that door. Tala shrugged in defeat. Something was bothering her and he wasn't going to question her when she was upset. Caitlyn wasn't the type of person who got upset so easily. In fact, she was probably the last one to admit when she was scared or hurt. She hardly ever went crying to their mom like all the other kids did when they were upset.

Tala was about to ask again when the door flew open. Caitlyn gasped when she saw a man standing in the doorway and said, "You are the ugliest man I've ever seen!" The stranger frowned and said, "Now that's a rude thing to say, little girl." Caitlyn smiled up at him and said, "Do you wear those goggles so people can't see your hideous face? 'Cause if you are, it's not working." The man's frown got deeper. He really didn't like her. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Caitlyn and Tala watched as he went from frowning to smiling like a mad man. He reached outside the door and pulled their mother into the room. She had her mouth taped shut and her arms were bound behind her back. Caitlyn stared at her mom and said, "Momma?" The strange man nodded and said, "Now why don't you both be good children and come with me. In exchange your mother will live." Tala looked to Caitlyn who was watching their mother. He took a step towards the strange man but was stopped by Caitlyn.

She had a look of defiance in her eyes as she said, "You're lying."

The man looked at her and said, "Fine if that's how you see it then I'll just kill her right here and now." He pulled out a knife and placed it at her throat. "Wait. Don't we'll go with you," said Caitlyn. He smiled knowing that he had won.

As they drove off there was a loud explosion as their home blew up along with their mother. It was the start of a new life for the twins. He drove of saying, "Welcome to your new home, forever."

* * *

Yay! First Chap is finished...im not sure if i can keep naming the chaps but i'll try really hard. i kno its mite not be great but plaesed review with constructive criticism not flamers please... 


	2. Your New HomeForever

Yes well i didnt think i would put up two chapters in one nite but i guess i am. i originally wanted to see if people would actually read my story before updating but i started writing this and i couldnt stop...i think its longer than the first chapter but watever.

Do people actually read this stuff? i mean i kno that people write comments like this but who actually reads this? i kno that somethime i just skim the comments and go straight to the story...

Nope still dont own it

* * *

Chapter Two: Your New Home…Forever

Caitlyn and Tala had no idea where they were going but they weren't too happy about the outcome. Caitlyn was sitting next to him trying not to cry. She was failing badly but it wasn't until they got to the Abbey that she really started crying. When they got there, the strange man turned around and said, "Welcome to your new home, Caitlyn and Tala. My name is Boris. And your new home is called Balkov Abbey. When we get out, I'll have someone escort you to your rooms."

Caitlyn mumbled, "I hate you." Boris paused and said, "What did you say?" She glared back up at him with hatred-filled eyes as she screamed, "I said…I….HATE…YOU!" Boris smirked before getting out of the car and talking to an old man. Caitlyn and Tala sat in the car and watched as the two started arguing. Sometime during the argument, Boris pointed over to Caitlyn and the argument got worse. Tala giggled as he said, "You're in trouble." "No, you're in trouble," she argued back. They both started to argue when Boris came back and opened the door.

He roughly grabbed Tala, handed him over to one of the guards, and then reached back in for Caitlyn. Unfortunately, for him, Caitlyn fled out the other door. "She's a bright one," commented the old man. Boris frowned. He was really starting to detest Caitlyn. "Oh Caitlyn," he called to her. She turned around as he continued, "If you're not a good little girl then you'll lose Tala too. Now you don't want that do you?" She paused as she thought about their situation. Caitlyn shrugged and skipped over to where Tala was being held and said, "I'll listen to you if Tala and I aren't separated." Boris' frown deepened. He was_ really_ starting to detest her.

The old man chuckled and said, "Looks like you've got your hand full, Boris. Very well then. Caitlyn and Tala will be permitted to stay together unless it comes to a point were they are a threat to each other and those around them." Boris bowed and said, "I'll agree, Voltaire, if _she_ agrees." They both turned to Caitlyn who was thinking over the proposition. She looked to Tala then to Boris then the man who was known as Voltaire, and said, "Agreed." Voltaire turned to leave saying, "Well have fun."

Once Voltaire left, Boris turned to Caitlyn. He was furious at her for humiliating him in front of his boss. Boris grabbed Caitlyn by the arm and said, "You are coming with me!" He dragged her off in the opposite direction ignoring her protests.

As they walked through the labyrinth that was Balkov Abbey, everyone there noticed Caitlyn. She could hear everything they were saying. One said something about how she would never make it past the first day. Another took that kid up on his bet. Another said that she was the only girl there besides the scientists. Caitlyn became more worried as they went deeper into the Abbey.

**_Caitlyn, it's not safe! Run away! _**

Caitlyn froze. _Who are you?_

**_I,_** replied the voice, **_am called Freeze. And you, my young kit, are in terrible danger._**

_But wh-what are you? _

**_I am the sacred Foxpheonix of Siberia. I am a guardian along side the guardian or Russia, Wolborg. _**

_But isn't Siberia in Russia? _

**_There's no time for questions. You must run. This is a place of darkness and evil. _**

Hearing the worry in Freeze's voice, Caitlyn suddenly stopped walking. Boris turned around and said, "Come with me."

"No," she replied.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no. I'm not going with you."

"And why is that?"

"Freeze told me." Boris' eyes went wide in astonishment. Nobody knew about Freeze except for those in the Abbey. Freeze was a bit beast that they had been trying to harness for a decade now. _Is it possible that this girl has been chosen by Freeze?_ He thought. "Very well," he said, "we can do this the hard way." Boris picked her up and carried her into the first cell he found. He set her down and shackled her ankle. The chains were attached to the wall and the room was extremely cold. He smiled as he picked up a whip.

He walked over to Caitlyn and raised it above his head before bringing it back down across her back.

Tala was thrown into what appeared to be his new room. The guard stood in the doorway and said, "This is your new room. Go to sleep and report to Boris' office when you wake up. Breakfast is at eight o'clock sharp. If you're late then you don't get any breakfast. There is no lunch unless you prove that you are worthy of it. If you have any questions then just ask your roommate." The guard gestured in the direction of where his supposed "roommate" was before leaving him in the quiet. He heard his roommate snicker and say, "Welcome to your new home….forever."

* * *

Yay! another chap finished! and i managed to come up with a name for it too! well anyways... please review but first a word from Caitlyn...

"Caitlyn here! Yep that me being tortured by the awful entity known as Boris. Next chapter: What will happen to me? Who knows...oh wait the author knows! Who is Tala's roommate? What will happen to...Tyson! All this and more in the next Chapter...execpt Tyson. Yep sacredfoxpheonix, the author, doesn't like Tyson very much and besides this is bout the Abbey not him! And I'm the star of this fanfic not him...stupid idiot..."

Tala, "Caitlyn you didn't cover the correct information...(Caitlyn still ranting bout Tyson's stipidity)... yes well in the next Chapter you will meet Kai and Bryan and maybe SPencer and Ian...so yea...bye."

Caitlyn, "Oh, and constructive criticism is accecptable...none of that flamer crap. sacredfoxpheonix doesn't like flamers. Who does actually? Anybody who writes flamer should take a look at thier own stories and worry bout making thiers great instead of makeing everyone else feel bad bout thier stories. It's despicable how people can be so cruel... so if ya don't like the story then ya probably shouldn't read it...or comment for that matter. So ya don't like, don't read. your comments are unwanted. Bye!"


End file.
